A Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS) is a satellite navigation system that provides the geographic location of a user's receiver anywhere in the world. The Global Positioning System (GPS) is an example of a GNSS. It is owned and operated by the US Air Force. GNSS/GPS systems may coexist with terrestrial networks in adjacent bands where satellite frequencies are used and/or reused terrestrially. It may be necessary to reduce or prevent radiation by the terrestrial network and the user equipments (UEs) from interfering with the GNSS/GPS communications. Specifically, GNSS/GPS receivers may need to exhibit tolerance to strong adjacent band signals from terrestrial networks.